Help me to Breath
by Aquana-Girl
Summary: If there was one thing Yukimura Seiichi craved then it was power. So what was more powerful than controlling the breathing of someone else? Yukimura SeiichixKari Yagami. Erotic Asphyxiation/Strangulation. One-Shot.
**Help me to Breath**

 **Disclaimer** : I neither own Prince of Tennis nor Digimon.

 **Rating** : M

 **Genres** : Romance/Angst

 **Warnings** : Erotic strangulation.

If there was one thing Yukimura Seiichi craved then it was power. So what was more powerful than controlling the breathing of someone else? Yukimura Seiichi x Kari Yagami. Erotic Asphyxiation. One-Shot.

-§-

The weather outside was rotten, downright rotten. It was as if heaven was throwing a tantrum and trying to make everyone feel as miserable as possible with an endless downpour. The sky was a miserable ash-gray, the air chilly and the atmosphere generally depressive. The late summer had definitely taken an end and it was now unmistakingly the autumn; the kind of weather that just had you _dying_ to go outside.

Kari Yagami was fully aware of that, yet she was awfully completely for the weather, wearing nothing but a pink, sleeveless summer-dress with a faint flowery embroidered pattern and a thin leather-jacket. The brown boots she wore had thick heels and went to her knees but weren't enough to keep out the cold from under her skirt. Even though, her umbrella that was now dripping wet and laying against the leg of the bed was not an effective addition, unable to offer too much protection from the chilly rain. If anything, the inanimate object designed to protect people from the rain was nothing but a joke against the force of mother nature today.

Kari ignored the fact, even though it would be awful if the rain didn't stop by the time she had to leave the hospital room. Not wanting to dwell on the possibility- and the fact that she had only gone out in that shitty weather for a young man with whom she wasn't even in a committed relationship, she concentrated on her current task, namely peeling an apple for him. She was doing this for Yukimura Seiichi, the infamous captain of Rikkaidai Fuzoku, her current fling.

He was currently reading the cheap romance novel in pocket edition she had bought for him in the tiny store at the exit of the hospital, or at least he was pretending to. On several occasions, he was slyly glancing from up from the pages and forcing his lips not to curl upwards in amusement.

Kari paused, looking up to meet his gaze, no longer pretending not to notice his foxy glances. "I'm sorry that you don't like the book but they didn't have anything else," she said eventually.

"What makes you think that I don't like it?" He asked with a mischievous twinkle in his nameless blue eyes.

She returned to peeling the apple. "It's different from what you usually read."

He laughed. "French poems and classics might be my favorite, but they can be hard to digest, so I like an easy read as an alternative from time to time."

"Well, if you say so," she replied quietly, now finally having gotten to the point where she could cut the apple.

"Say, isn't it cold outside?" He inquired, and it seemed to be an innocent question at first.

"Yes, it's freezing," she answered dully.

Yukimura watched her with half-lidded eyes, taking in the way of how she cut into the apple, but his gaze didn't linger on the fruit that was being prepared for him. Instead, it wandered down to her crossed legs, her knees that was exposed by the shirt.

"Aren't you a little underdressed for the weather, then?"

"No, I am fine," she reassured him.

"Really?" He didn't sound convinced. "Be careful not to catch a cold."

"Don't worry, I'm not the type who catches a cold."

"Really?" He asked with mockery.

Kari startled when the back of his hand suddenly touched her ice-cold cheek, forcing her to shift her attention on the apple to him.

He smiled with a touch of contempt. "Liar," he scolded her, and her face grew hot. "Your skin is ice-cold."

"But yours isn't," she murmured quietly, embarrassed. His hand felt warm and nice against her cheek.

His smile softened. "You know," he began. "You didn't have to come today. The weather is so awful."

"But I promised you," she contradicted him.

"And, I'm glad you're here. It makes the time in my room pass faster," he said, obviously touched by how serious she was taking her promises.

Kari didn't admit it aloud but she was glad that he enjoyed her presence, even though she wasn't his girlfriend and he wasn't her boyfriend. They weren't even dating. He was just a fling, someone who had picked her up in broad daylight. No one knew about them. Not his teammates, not her brother or friends, let alone their parents- no one did. They had kept it a secret because it would be easier for both of them that way. They both just wanted to have fun and forget about the daily pressures of life by doing it so hard that they saw stars. He didn't want anyone to know that he was having an affair with her, in order to avoid setting a bad example for the club members; a girlfriend was an unnecessary distraction from tennis after all. And, she didn't want her over-protective, slightly paranoid brother to go after her affair with a baseball bat and to lecture her that she wasn't ready for a _sexual_ relationship with her a boy. She was too young, too inexperienced, too _innocent_ , or at least that was what her brother believed, painfully unaware of the fact that she hadn't been a virgin for a long time, and that she had been sleeping around with countless of boys. It was hard to be in her skin nowadays. She had too many complexes. She was nothing but a pretty face with plastic smiles and polite facades but that was not her true self. What was _Yukimura's_ true self anyway?

She didn't know any intimate details about him like how many one-night stands, how many relationships, how many women or …as a matter of fact- how many _men_ did he have? She had always suspected that Yukimura swung both ways, that he was bi, because he didn't exactly reject the advantages of other men and sometimes even flirted back. Sometimes, she had the suspicious that he was having an affair with his vice-captain, Sanada, too, right behind her back and sometimes dropping hints _right in front of her_. She was fully aware that she was just one of many.

"As happy as I am that you're here, did you really just come to give me some company?" The question he just asked her was laced with insinuation and threw her off guard.

She jerked her gaze up at him. "What do you mean?"

He smiled suggestively. "Don't pretend not to know." Then, his eyes darkened. "You are dressed up like this and yet you intent to make me believe that you didn't have any…" A dirty smile crossed his lips as his eyes leered at her skirt. "… _inappropriate_ intentions in your mind when coming here?"

"I-I-" She grew beet-red, recalling the dirty looks the nurses, the plain, unhappy and futureless nurses, had given her because of her dress style.

His smile grew hot and heavy. He had seen right through her but he had only been partially correct. She had just wanted- "I had just wanted to… dress up for you."

"And, you did. With no doubt. You look really gorgeous today."

Kari's pulse quickened. He had never complimented on her looks before; he was acting strange and out of character, something wasn't right.

" I am," he breathed. "damn hard right now."

Blood rushed to her cheeks, she couldn't believe what he had just said.

"You-you can't just put it so bluntly!" Kari stammered, taken back.

"Why not?" He asked with a malicious smirk. "I don't see any point in censoring the raw truth." Then, his eyes darkened. "Take off your jacket and come here, Kari."

"No, we can't do it here!" she refused, startled.

"Why not?" He broached on that subject persistently.

"Because we shouldn't! Isn't it obvious!" She exclaimed, but he merely laughed at her inhibitions.

"You weren't that reluctant when you got into my car back then. Don't worry, it won't hinder my recovery nor will it have any negative effects on me. If anything it will just speed up my recovery, don't you think?" He told her, but when she didn't react according to his wishes he pierced with a dark look.

"Kari," he accentuated. "I'm tired of waiting and I'm tired of this game. Take off your jacket and. come. here."

Kari stilled but complied anyway, putting the half-sliced apple away on the plate of the night stand beside the bed. Had there ever refused him? She gingerly pulled off her thin leather-jacket and her skin was immediately assaulted by a rush of goosebumps because of the chill in his room. It was cool, and she rubbed her arms to create some warmth in vain.

Yukimura chuckled. "It's a bit cold in here, isn't it? Akaya complains all the time about it but I just don't like heaters very much. Don't worry, I'll warm you."

Even though, he hadn't demanded her to take off her boots as well, she had enough common sense to do so, bending down to unzip them and sliding them off. He was already waiting for her and was holding the blanket up for her, so that she could climb into his bed and snuggle against his side. Unlike the bleak hospital room, his bed was a cave of warmth made of the blanket, mattress and of course Yukimura's masculine body. His muscles had gone soft and he had lost some of his muscle tone from the lack of work-out and his illness, but he was still bigger than her, which noticed as he lowered himself under the blanket, caging her beneath him and building a castle of blanket, so that she was completely shielded.

"The nurse might come," she whispered, unable to look at him for the moment.

"Don't worry, she won't come again before eight. We still have 2 hours and a half if we don't waste time."

That's why he liked her company so much, didn't he? He had time, far too much time. Because his teammates had a strict training regime to keep, his parents had to work a lot and his little sister had to prepare for own future, they all couldn't make much time for him. Truth to be told, she couldn't either with school and her upcoming graduation, but she just forced herself to squeeze as many free slots for him into her schedule as she could.

How lonely must he be in his hospital room with nothing but lifeless books he had already read over and over, and the plants which couldn't speak. It must be crushing for him. There was nothing elating about the sterile smell, white-washed walls, the medical equipment in this place. However, that was still no reason for her to give in. Doing this in the hospital where countless of sick patients, stressed nurses and unhappy people in general were just made it so much worse.

"If you keep on worrying so much, then how about I take your senses away? How about I start with your eyes? Perhaps this will make you relax more?"

"No! You know that this ability of yours creeps me out," she protested, suddenly feeling an itch of terror.

"It feels so wrong, doesn't it? It makes you feel so dirty doing it with _me_ , doesn't it?" He taunted viciously.

"No, that's not it!" She contradicted him, her voice faltering terribly.

Without her jacket and high-heeled shoes, she felt vulnerable in her flimsy dress as she lay below him, in his hospital bed that smelled of medication and of _him_. Suddenly he seemed to be frightening as he loomed ominously over her, his bigger frame making her feel small and his strong shoulders accentuating the difference in their physical strengths. She had done it countless of times with him but she had never felt practically safe with him. But then again wasn't that exactly _why_ it felt so good? Fear was a powerful aphrodisiac after all.

He didn't even bother to unbutton his pajama-top as he hiked the skirt of her dress up to her thigh, and the fact that they did it fully clothed made it feel even dirtier. The rain was still falling heavily outside, pattering the ground and window, which didn't decrease her discomfort but at least its sound would drown the noises they would make.

His mouth sought the column of her neck as he pressed himself against her, feeling the swell of her breasts against his own chest. Foreplay was devoid of any kissing, expect for kisses on the body as Yukimura was doing the entire work to arouse her. It was working, she felt herself growing hot and wet for him but lacked the lust she usually felt for him during their love-making, no fucking. Doing it in the hospital was just a bit of a turn-off, which Yukimura obviously noticed and chuckled.

"What's the matter? Where are you with your thoughts?" He teased but Kari wasn't looking at him, keeping her head turned to the side, even though her breathing had sped up.

She didn't see Yukimura's blue eyes darkening with malice and reacted in surprise as he suddenly circled her neck with a hand, his thumb gently massaging her pulse.

"I was asking you a question," he said menacingly, and Kari held her breath. However, his caress on her throat worked; she was suddenly turned on, her body fluctuating between hot and cold.

"No-nowhere," she replied quickly, being rewarded with a smile from him. But it was not a kind one.

"Good."

Then, he pulled down his pajama pants and inched closer to her, hitching up her dress to pull down her pink panties. Pressing himself against her, he pushed himself inside her with a single shove. Kari hissed, gritting her teeth to suppress a groan. He was moving inside her, back and forth, and she heard her own labored breathing and as well as the creaking of the bed. It sounded so noisy, so loud to her ears and she feared that someone might hear them, even though the rain was drowning the sounds of them having sex.

He bent down to kiss her and she reciprocated the kiss, her fingers tangling in his soft, navy-blue hair but she still lacked their usual passion, which obviously irritated him.

"You seem to be quite bored," he drawled with an expression that was anything but friendly. "How about I spice up the things for us a little?"

Suddenly without any warning, he put his hand over her mouth, gentle enough to avoid bruising but hard enough to muffle any words she had wanted to say. She felt a lance of panic but only at first. Her hands clamped around his wide wrist and pulled but he didn't let go. She was struggling as he gagged her with his hand while fucking her, unable to focus on anything else but Yukimura, who had a menacing grin on his beautiful face.

 _He is enjoying this…_

And while her body flushed hot and cold from the terror, and she hated not being able to break his grip, she couldn't deny that she was starting to enjoy this, too. The thrill of not being able to defend herself in this position, of being thoroughly pinned beneath him, the knowledge that she was no match for his strength and that he could really hurt her _if he had only wanted_ sent her over the edge.

She was seeing stars, her body buckling under him as her fingers bit into his wrist, still trying to get him to let go her. Her hands clenched his wrist hard as her climax sliced through her body, and she buckled underneath him.

She was panting for air, laying on her side with Yukimura now sitting beside her and having made room for her. His hand was massaging her shoulder, helping her to calm down and lulling her into a short but deep sleep.

Outside it was still raining.

-§-

"Do you want to take a shower before you leave?" Yukimura offered, now having resumed to the cheap romance novel she had given him.

"No, it's fine," Kari declined, busy with putting on her jacket and zipping her boots afterward. "I can take one when I'm at home."

As she grabbed her umbrella and gently stabbed it against the tile floor to get rid of the rest of the rain-drops, Yukimura addressed her, "Kari," he said sternly.

"Take the taxi. It's late already." The hospital was of course not located in the center of the city but instead in the middle of practically nowhere. She would've to take the bus to get home and at this time there wouldn't be many decent passengers boarding it.

"I don't have that kind of money," she told him, her eyes dull and tired.

"You can pay the fee when you get home."

"That's not it. I would've to ask my mother for the money, and she will ask questions..."

"Then, you should make something up. Still, you should take the taxi," he persisted, not letting her off the hook so easily.

She sighed. "Alright."

He smiled and surprisingly it was a genuine smile. "Message me when you get home."

She nodded, turning around to leave but he stopped her.

"Wait."

She turned around to meet his mischievous smirk. "Aren't you going to kiss me goodbye?"

Kari inhaled more deeply than necessary but complied. She approached his bed and bent to his level, closing her eyes as she kissed him on the mouth. His lips were soft but pale and tasted blandly. The kiss was sweet but short, and this time she was the first one to pull away.

Just when she had reached the door, the steps of her heels echoing in the room, he called her once again, "Kari."

She stopped again and turned around.

He smirked, holding up the piece of cheap literature she had given him. "Get me another one the next time. Those are surprisingly good."

Was he mocking her? She frowned, then turned to the door, this time finally leaving after she pulled the door-handle down.

When she was gone, the smirk dropped from Yukimura's lips, substituted.

He glanced briefly at the half-cut apple, the three precise slices beside him, on his night stand, shutting his novel but keeping his thumb between the current pages. The heavy rain had already begun in the morning, and he had known that it would last the entire day according to the weather forecast. If he had really wanted her not to come, he would've sent her a message through Whatsapp and told her to stay home, the place where she actually belonged in this kind of weather, but he hadn't been strong enough to do so. He was such a pathetic asshole. The time in his hospital room was awful, gnawing at his sanity. It was so awfully boring here, and he was confined for about twenty hours a day in his room. He couldn't play tennis, couldn't take care of his beloved plants and do nothing that made him really happy. Sure he could draw. He could read. But those activities were starting to get on his nerves, too. He wanted something more stimulating than pieces of papers and pencils.

And, what would be more stimulating than sex?

He had known that Kari detested hospitals and that they were a turn-off for her, yet he hadn't cared. He was such a manipulative bastard, wasn't he?

But sex was magnificent. Its effects lasted for hours, and if there was one thing he needed then it was something long-lasting.

However, his eyes grew heavy with guilt as he stared at the apple-slices and took one, first taking only a bite but then eating the entire slice. It tasted sweet.

Then, he resumed to reading. The cheap piece of literature really wasn't bad, not bad at all. He was quite interested in knowing how the shy heroine was going to beat the big bad boy.

-§-

Outside the hospital, Kari took a last glance at the medical building before she opened her umbrella and headed to the bus-station, ignoring the promise she had made to Yukimura. However, when she was home, she messaged him immediately, keeping her other promise to him. Then, she had a quick shower and went directly to bed. It was one of those days where the rain didn't stop, even though night had already set in. In her bed, she thought about him, about what he had done today, gingerly touching the corners of her lips, still feeling the imprint of his palm.

It was the first time he had done this.

§

Kari had never thought too much about Yukimura's hands. Sure, they were nice to look at, perfect in size and proposition with long fingers but wide palms. Even though there was something feminine about their beauty, they were still a man's hands. Refined but big and strong, calloused from gripping tennis rackets countless of times. Capable of teasing but also bruising and worse.

He had really nice hands but she had never thought about how they would feel around her neck – until today.

Today was a nice day – unlike he last time she had visited him. It wasn't raining today and the sun was shining instead but nonetheless it was no less chilly than last time. She had opted for a black autumn cardigan, and a strapless dress, one of those that used to be in fashion last summer , wearing the same tall boots as last time. There was only a small gap between the skirt of the dress and her boots, so only a bit of skin was exposed but nonetheless it erupted into a layer of goosebumps whenever the cool air brushed it. She was one of those girls, she guessed. Who cared more about beauty than health, constantly a little underdressed in spite of the chill of the weather.

Just as she had promised, she had bought him another cheap romance novel in paperback edition today, and he seemed to be thoroughly enjoying them today. So he hadn't lied the last time. She was cutting apples for him again, and it was more a routine than a necessity obviously.

"When are your exams coming up?" He asked her, temporary stopping reading. He smelled of shampoo and showers, obviously he just had one.

"Soon," she said, continuing to peel the apple.

"Have you started studying for them already?"

"A little." Unlike him, she needed to study for them. She didn't have the talent to pass tests with As, even though she hadn't studied for them at all and resented him a little for that. Of course, she was a good student but had to work for good results in contrast to him.

His smile turned lop-sided and just a touch insidious. "Shouldn't you rather study for them than pay me company in this desolate hospital?"

"No, it's fine," she answered. "I like spending time with you, even if it's in a hospital."

As a child, she had often been sick and had to spent quite often her time in a hospital to cure pneumonia. However, as she grew older, her immune system had grown along with it – to the point where she was able to endure chilly weather without even catching a runny nose. After countless of pneumonias as a child, she guessed her body had grown immune to colds.

"Your presence calms me down after all." It was actually only mildly put. There was one thing that had not changed since she had been a child- her constant worries and anxieties. It wouldn't surprise her if she had a mild anxiety disorder. However, whenever she was in _his_ presence the voices in her head did grew quieter until they muted. He was a captain, an authority figure after all, so it wasn't surprising that he could silence voices, even if it were voices in her head.

His lips stretched into a slow, somewhat smug smile, indicating that he heard that compliment often.

"Come a little closer," he instructed her with a half-lidded, unreadable gaze.

She laughed a little nervously. "What for?"

"You'll see," he said.

"O-okay," she agreed, putting the apple and knife away, so that she could move her backless chair closer to him.

She saw Yukimura shutting the novel and the creak of the bed as he moved closer as well, now hovering at the edge of the bed. The scent of his shampoo intensified at the closer proximity, mocking her senses.

"Take off your cardigan," he instructed her, and she complied, taking it off to reveal her strapless dress. She believed that she understood what he wanted- or at least she had thought so. He wanted to make out with her but then again why didn't he just say so?

His cool, strong hands glided over the column of her throat, massaging it gently, and Kari closed her eyes, tilting her head back to give him better access. However, something was strange about this massage; his hands eventually fully encircled her neck and his thumbs locked below her jawline, tightening their grip.

"What are you doing?" Kari asked anxiously, tilting her head to the side as if by doing so she could escape his tight palms locked at the front of her throat. "It's uncomfortable."

However, Yukimura merely smiled menacingly, not listening to her.

"Let go," she hissed. "This isn't a game."

"Oh but for me it's one," he replied with a menacing smile.

Unable to ignore his hands around her throat anymore, her hands snapped around his wrists and tugged hard. Nothing. He didn't let her go. She felt a rush of panic. It was just as in the movies, wasn't it? You would tug and tug at the wrists but nothing. The hands just wouldn't let you go, even though the feeling of bare hands at your throat was making you go crazy.

She felt a slight rush of panic but he was already smiling in the next moment and finally released her.

"There," he mocked. "I let you go."

Kari was breathing irregularly from the shock but when she had calmed down, she grew furious and slapped him across the face, hard enough to leave a red mark on his cheek. He, however, was unfazed, merely continuing to smile, not even flinching.

Kari, on the other hand, grabbed her handbag angrily and stomped towards the door, but before she could yank it open she was interrupted by Yukimura.

"Kari."

She stopped and turned around, more on instinct than on free will.

He smiled. "Good luck with your exams."

He was mocking her.

She slammed the door shut behind her.

-§-

Her face was flushed as she fled from the hospital, gaining a lot of attention from the patients and nurses, her heels echoing in the corridor with polished tile floor. She couldn't believe what he had just done. Put his hands around her as if he wanted to strangle her just for some kink.

When she was outside, she directly headed for the bus station. Today, she was rather lucky because the wait had only lasted three minutes long. Striding into the bus with large, hurried steps, she took a secluded seat somewhere near the back and at the window. Her pulse was still jumping. She could still or rather she was still feeling his hands around her neck, warm and firm and uncomfortable. Her own hand, quite a deal smaller than his and much more delicate, raised and covered around her neck. There was really a grave difference. Her own hand wasn't a foreign body on her neck. It caused no discomfort at all. No pleasure. It had been exactly the discomfort that had caused the pleasure as well.

Her face flushed in shame as she wondered what would have happened if he had gone further and toyed with the thought of finding out.

-§-

Kari always knew that she was different from her peers. When she had been a child, she had always been sick, her immune system a wreck. When she grew older, her immune system grew stronger along with her but at the same time she started seeing and hearing things that were not visible to anyone else. There were voices speaking to her in her head, whispering about her sins and shady figures appearing in the shadows of the apartment she lived in with her family. She often dreamed of a dark ocean inhabited by vile, vicious monsters that wanted to make her their bride, turning her into one of them and forever imprisoning her there.

She had always been terrified of them, forever searching for a cure, a protection from them but in vain.

Her childhood crush had vowed to protect her but his presence did nothing to soothe her nerves from the monsters. The same applied for the good boys that had developed crushes on her, who in love with ideas of sweet romances, but also boys who fell in lust with her, wanting to use her to satiate their own perverse hunger. She had slept with all of them but none of them managed to quiet the voices in her head. She had already given up and believed that she was a lost case until the day she met Yukimura Seiichi, at a rather isolated gas station on a day with bad weather. Ashen clouds had been filling the sky, creating a moody atmosphere, and on that day she had met him.

She had been at a gas station to buy herself a small snack to shorten the waiting time for her next train that would come in 45 minutes because it had been a Sunday. On that day, she had been wearing the same pink dress and leather-jacket as the one she worn when visiting Yukimura in the hospital. Right after she had paid for the SNICKERS bar and stepped out of the gas station, he been waiting for her, leaning against his car, keeping a door open for her.

Kari's heart pounded harder when she climbed inside his car, getting into the car of a stranger with whom she had only exchanged a few snippets of conversation.

§

"Hi," he greeted her, for the first time not sitting in bed but standing.

"Hi," she greeted him back with drooping eyes.

She was here with a wheelchair this time because he had wanted her to take him to her car (or rather her brother's) after she had gotten her first driving license. He was still dressed in his pajamas and insisted that she brought him to his car, even though he had already made a full recovery and would be able to leave the hospital by tomorrow. She was sure that he was messing with her; he could walk and even run if he wanted, there was no need for her to take him to her car by wheelchair.

He wasn't even wearing slippers, his feet bare.

However, she was wheeling him through the corridor of the hospital just as he had requested and he started small-talk.

"How have your exams been?"

"Good."

"I'm sure the results with turn out fine."

"Me too. I studied for them after all."

He smiled again but she added, "But I'm bad at math."

Most girls were; it was a cliché but a true one.

"I can tutor you if you want. Not to brag but I'm quite good at it: I always get As."

"That won't be necessary," she declined in a sharper tone than necessary. "I already have a friend who does that for me. It's a **male** friend by the way."

If she tried to make him jealous, it wasn't working. He was smirking. "Well, good for you. But my offer still stands. You can always take it up if you want."

It was a really light-hearted and mundane conversation- maybe they could also talk about the weather?

"Yukimura," she called him by his last name and told him sourly and unhappily, "Drop this game."

"Don't call me that, Kari. You know I hate it when you act like you want to put a distance between us," he contradicted her but with a mocking smile instead of no heart-felt.

"Seiichi."

"Good."

"Where are your teammates?" Kari inquired curiously.

"They will be there in the afternoon. Sanada would've visited me and even ditched school for that but he couldn't since he has an exam today. So he and the others will come later. We still have plenty of time."

"Is that why you wanted me to come earlier than usual?"

"Don't you like having me all by yourself?"

She didn't answer. The moment when she no longer had him all by herself, they were either officially dating _or_ they were no longer seeing each other.

The automatic glass doors of the hospital entrance opened by themselves as Kari wheeled Yukimura to the outside and the chill of the cool air hit them. She had insisted that he took a small blanket with him but he had declined with the statement that the cold wouldn't bother him. She really doubted it but who was she to call him out? She was the one with a black party dress with short sleeves and a measly summer leather jacket but she had come by car after all. They were both hard-boiled, so hard-boiled in their pretense.

The sky seemed to have been made of dust and indicated impending rain. Outside, there weren't many people and Kari avoided them, heading straight to the parking slots for cars with Yukimura. When they arrived at her car, Kari unlocked it and opened the door to the backseats for Yukimura. He slipped inside onto the backseats, folding the wheelchair and depositing it next to him afterward.

Kari went back to the driver-seat and slid inside smoothly, shutting the door with enough force so that the car rattle slightly. However, as she started the engine, Yukimura had squeezed himself through the gap of the driver and neighbor seat, so that he could join Kari at the front. Of course, he would never really want to sit at the back since he liked control so much.

After she had started the engine with a twist of the key, she asked him, "What now?"

"How about you take me out for a city tour?" He suggested.

"You know I can't do that. You aren't allowed to leave the hospital until tomorrow," she reminded him with a frown.

"I was just joking," he placated her. "If you follow the entrance and then turn to the right, there will be small passage that will eventually lead to a blind corner where nobody will be able to see us there."

Kari nodded and drove the car out of the parking slot located, following Yukimura's insructions. It was only a short drive but in the meanwhile Yukimura seemed to be enjoying himself in the car, and it seemed strangely intimate to have him sitting on the neighbor seat right next to her as she was driving.

"It's strange to see you driving," he commented from beside her. It was even stranger to have him sitting in his pajama next to her, she mused in dryly.

"It's because it's the first time you've seen me driving" she responded.

"So true."

Suddenly rain-drops hit the windshield and soon they were patterning the top of the car in a regular rhythm.

"Oh, it started to rain," Yukimura remarked casually.

"We are there," Kari announced, ignoring his comment about the weather.

As she reached the niche Yukimura had told her about, she stopped the car, pulled the break and shut off the engine with a twist of the key. Just as he had said, it was a blind spot, shrouded by a low, short wall on the side of the street and by a series of trees that had been planted by human hands on the side of the building. However, there was a bleak building behind them which made Kari wondered if the people inside could see them if they peeked out of the window. Due the positon of the car, she doubted that she would get the answer.

"Did you bring the condoms?" He asked.

"Of course," she answered and reached for her handbag on the car glove box, retrieving a small package of condoms.

With a slender finger, he traced the contour of her jawline and she tensed, anticipating him to wrap his hand around her throat but he didn't. Instead he drew an arm around her neck and pulled her to him for a heated, dirty kiss that was full of lecherous, wet noises, tainting the atmosphere in the car.

When he withdrew, they were both panting, eyes glazed with lust.

Yukimura was smirking. "Let's get on the backseat."

-§-

It was really strange to make out with a man in a car who was still in his pajama but she guessed that made it all the more memorable. She was now sitting beside him, pressed tightly against his side and facing him as she slipped her hand into the waistband of his pajama bottom, stroking him, groping him there. He was having a hard time to hide the hisses of pleasure that escaped him and Kari was trying to break his façade, to push him over the edge but he stopped her with a grip on her wrist. Instead his hands grabbed her jacket and practically yanked it off her, tossing it carelessly to the floor of the car. Soon her dress followed, and she was left in her pastel pink lingerie, which bra was adorned with a tiny ribbon and panties with lace rim at the waistline, accentuating the right parts of her body- the swell of her breasts, the daintiness of her shoulders and physique. She was a picture of feminity in that lingerie but more often than not Yukimura cared only very little about her feminine body parts.

Kari helped Yukimura with his pajama top, her fingers unbuttoning it as she forced herself not to simply rip them off. However, just when she was about to rip it off, he stopped her. Yukimura pulled his waistband back and fumbled with his cock, then ordered Kari, "Get on the top of me, Kari."

Desperate and needy with lust, she didn't have to be told twice. Gracefully almost a little arrogantly, she slid a long leg over his lap before settling down on his groin that was hot and ready for her. She loved this position, didn't she? Unlike the missionary position, she had the entire control in this one. She was the who would be controlling the entire pace and force.

The foreplay was messy and dirty. They were touching each other everywhere but most of all Kari preferred to suck on the sweet spot on Yukimura's throat that made him gasp and tremble under her. His hands were groping her body, squeezing at her back, shoulders and chest, and she was in heaven. However, only for so long until his hand sought her throat and locked around it, barely giving her the time to gasp or choke.

" _Do you still that think that you're in control now?"_ Yukimura hissed with just the right touch of viciousness at her.

Gone was the feeling of control, replaced by a feeling of sickness. Kari grabbed his wrist, struggling against his hand, which was an unwanted obstruction of flesh around her neck, cutting of a good deal of her air. Kari grappled at his forearm and wrist but it was pointless, she couldn't make him let go of her.

But Kari tried to brace herself against him with her weight, fighting the upward thrust of his hips as her hands were a dead-lock around his wrist. "What are you doing? It's hard to breath."

He merely smiled coolly, "Don't like it?"

"No," she rasped.

"Too bad."

"Let go," she demanded, struggling for breath.

However, judging by his malicious smile, he obviously didn't care.

Kari didn't even know anymore what she should concentrate on: the hand locked around her neck, the heat of his groin or the cold that seeped into the car and nicked at her skin?

The only thing she knew was that Yukimura enjoyed her glazed eyes and parted lips that were a result from her lack of air. However, he also knew how far he could push her and slackened his grip, allowing her to breath in more deeply, even though he didn't let go, so neither did she. Kari used the opportunity to bat at his wrist but it did not enable her to break or ascertain any control over his grip. She was still helplessly trapped above him, coughing whenever his palm dug hard against the base of her throat or she struggled the wrong way.

Yukimura watched the girl above him with detached interest.

He had always craved power, hadn't he? So what was more powerful than controlling the breathing of another person? Allowing when someone was allowed to breath or not. There was nothing more arousing than the pointlessness of someone grappling at his wrist and arm as he choked them.

He smiled detachedly. She was such a hypocrite, wasn't she? She claimed that she hated it, but her body was saying the opposite as it choked his cock as her neck was a hostage of his fist.

The illusion of her being in control was what turned him on the most ironically as she was in the more dominant position but unable to breath properly because of him, let alone control either the pacing or the force of her movements. However, he knew that she was at her limits and slackened his grip, allowing her to breath in deeper. He was at his limit, too.

It was easier to breath now, and she realized belatedly that Yukimura was not just controlling her breathing but also the movement of her thrusts. She had no control at all- she was just his plaything.

And, it was exactly that realization that sent her into a spiraling climax.

§

Yukimura cupped the back of her head as she slumped against his shoulder after her climax, panting against the crook of his shoulder and neck. They were both exhausted after the orgasm but he was sure that she must be feeling better than ever. He lovingly snuggled against her with an unreadable expression, and then closed his own eyes.

§

When Kari woke up, she found herself wrapped in Yukimura's pajama shirt and in his possessive embrace. The soft cotton fabric of his pajama helped her with the cold that seeped into the car even though the closed windows and made her feel very comfortable.

He smiled softly at her when he noticed she was awake. "Are you feeling better now?"

"Yes, I'm fine now," she said quietly.

"You know you can always talk to me if you've any problems," he offered, stroking her hair, and Kari snuggled closer against him in return.

"There are things I can't tell anyone, not even you," she told him with a grave sadness in her voice.

His nameless blue eyes softened. "I see. Then, I won't force you."

She nodded with a smile and closed her eyes again, snuggling against his chest, unbeknownst to the sad gaze he was giving her.

Then, Kari drifted back to sleep.

§

After she had woken up later, she drove him back to the hospital and bid him goodbye with a last hug, separating from him and imagining his reunion with his teammates at the afternoon. She couldn't help the sting of jealously, couldn't she? If it had been possible, she would've wanted him all for herself. She smiled ironically to herself, they were quite similar in that aspect, weren't they?

§

Two months later she broke up with him, but he kept on texting her. She could never bring herself to delete his number, could she? And, she was pretty sure that they secretly kept tabs on each other through Facebook stalking, even though neither would admit.

However, the winter had long passed after the autumn that had tormented them with that awful weather. It was now spring, blissful, blessed spring, and Kari found herself at the same gas station where she had met Yukimura for the first time.

And, today on an April spring day he was there again, smiling with half-lidded eyes at her as he had spot her. She was lured by that very smile and sultry gaze, unable to fight the temptation to walk over to him.

"Hi," he greeted her, holding the door of his car open for her.

"Hi," she greeted him back.

There was a moment of hesitation before she accepted his invitation and climbed into his car with a faint smile.

* * *

THE END


End file.
